


A lot to be thankful for

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Being Thankful, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, References to Depression, WinterHawk Bingo, WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky has a lot to be thankful for
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	A lot to be thankful for

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo Square N4- Shared Trauma  
and the WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge Thanksgiving 2- I'm thankful for

James “Bucky” Barnes was thankful for a lot.

He was thankful he had, by some miracle, survived the fall from the train and 70 years under Hydra’s control to find his way back to Steve.

He was thankful, after a lot of hard, ongoing work, that he had become a good man, similar, but not quite the same as the man he had been before.

He was thankful for the acceptance and friendship of the other Avengers. Their continuing support and encouragement was a big part of why he was able to heal and move on with his life.

He was very grateful for Clint Barton. The archer, with his snarky sense of humor, his messy habits, his unending kindness, and patience, and his deep understanding, had worked his way first in to Bucky's life, then into his heart. It didn't hurt that he was drop dead gorgeous, with his messy hair, sweet smile, and killer body.

Bucky was grateful, that Clint never tried to get him to talk about the Hydra days. Clint understood from his time under Loki's thrall, that sometimes there just weren’t any words to explain what you had gone through. He also understood that sometimes talking about trauma didn't help. He knew that sometimes the only thing that helped was somebody to cling to, who would touch you and kiss you and take you out of your own fucked up head for awhile, filling your mind with lust, and want, and _please,_ and _yes,_ and _more,_ until you were exhausted, loose limbed, and you mind was filled with a blank buzz.

Clint understood bad nights that turned into bad days. He had them too. He understood black moods and being triggered and being set off unexpectedly, by things that seemed so normal, but sent danger signals to the messed up part of your mind where the trauma still lived. He understood the comfort of a gun in the nightstand, in a vanity drawer in the bathroom, in a kitchen cupboard. He knew the importance of it never being completely dark in their bedroom, he'd bought Bucky a nightlight in the shape of Steve's shield and a little projector that put stars all over the ceiling for the sleepless nights. He got that Bucky couldn't stand being cold and bought him all sorts of warm clothes. Bucky now had a large collection of hooded sweatshirts, with cartoons, snarky sayings, and all the Avengers logos. Bucky's favorite was a bright purple one that said _Archers_ _make the best lovers because they always make you quiver._

Clint had his share of bad times and he had put his trust in Bucky to help him get through them. Bucky never thought he would be thankful for such an enormous responsibility, but he thanked his guardian angel every day for it. He never thought he'd be worthy of the love of another, but he was and he had it in a never ending supply for an amazing man who stood by him and supported him and got him, despite him many flaws, or maybe because of them because he was flawed too.

Yes, James "Bucky" Barnes had been through hell and came out the other side. He had friends, a good life, and the love of an amazing man and he was very grateful indeed.


End file.
